a girl of nature
by drummergal825
Summary: poppy spends her life as an orphan but when an unexpected storm comes up it turns her life around. ps sorry my summary sucks but i promise that the story is better then it sounds.
1. prologue

Prologue

Once upon a time there was a little girl named Poppy Nightingale. Poppy was a young girl who had dirty blonde hair and eyes that were a deep blue, just like the ocean. She was an orphan for as long as she could remember, jumping from foster home to foster home. At most foster homes she was treated horribly and ran away, whereas at the ones she liked something would always happen to the foster parents. For example when she was five years old she lived with the Smith family who had two children, one daughter Iris and one son Frank.

Everyone in the family was very kind to her considering she never had a real family. On August 25, her sixth birthday, she was given an amulet. "It is a peridot amulet," the mother said. "That is your birthstone."

"Oh, and it opens up," Iris exclaims opening it up to reveal a photo of the family. To Poppy's surprise she is in the photo, then she realizes that the photo was taken just last week. "Do-do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it," Poppy almost yells in excitement as she runs and hugs everyone.

No less than two weeks after the family is in a terrible accident and Poppy is the only one who survived. After that Poppy was moved to several other homes and just like the Smith's every home that she liked and was nice to her something terrible would happen. A few years later on her tenth birthday she decided it was enough so she just ran away. Away from all of the foster homes, away from all of the sadness, away from all of her troubles.

One day as she was running she noticed a storm was coming so she decides to look for some shelter when she sees almost in the middle of nowhere that there is a big hollow tree. She looks around only to see nothing else in sight so it is the only place she can hide from the storm. While there she somehow falls asleep to the sound of the storm, and that is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1 a place unknown

_**i do not own Narnia. i only own my**__** OC**_ **Chapter 1: A Place Unknown**

When I wake up there is no more storm. _How long was I out _I think to myself. I look around and I realize everything looks different then when I first got into the tree. I decide to look for anything fermilear. After a few minutes of searching I don't find anything but I see an animal that looked kind of familiar. After taking a closer look I realize that it is a bear, but I don't recognize what kind. I decide to take a closer look and realize that it has dark brown fur and it is long and scraggly. "What kind of bear are you," I mumble to myself not realizing that the bear heard. I look up to see the bear almost tight in top of me. I scream as I reach to my pocket trying to pull out my emergency pocket knife.

"Watch out little one," I hear a deep raspy voice call above me right before a man just barely lifts me out of the was. I notice he is swinging from a vine that I have never seen before. Just then he lets go of the branch and we fly through the air. I let out a little scream before the man tells me, "don't worry we are fine." I realize my eyes were clenched shut so I open them to realize that we are safely on the ground. "You look lost," he says with a concerned look on his face.

"Y-yes I a-am. But who-who are yo-you," I ask my voice shaking. I realize that the man had a 1 foot long beard the same blonde color as his long scraggly hair.

"I can tell you on the way to my house if you need somewhere to stay," he said.

"Umm. Sure," I said trying to stay on guard.

"I am Trumpkin the dwarf ," he says as he starts to walk away. "And you are?"

"I am Poppy," I reply catching up to him. "I have some questions. Where am I?"

"Well you are in the wonderful land of narnia," he answers turning around so I see a big grin on his face.

"Narnia? What an odd place. I don't remember ever seeing this place on a map," I say with a confused look on my face.

"Well then where do you live where there is no map of the land," Trumpkin replies.

"I live in London, England," I reply trying to looking proud in front of this stranger.

"Where is this England," Trumpkin asked.

"You know where there is Big Ben, London, it is in Europe, and it has the queen," I try to explain.

"You must be talking about Narnia's queens," he replied. "Oh and kings of course."

"QueenS and kingS," I exclaimed. _How could one land have both kings and queens?_ I think to myself.

"Oh yes! Let me think there is, sons of Adam, High King Peter the magnificent and king Edmund the just then, daughters of Eve, Queen Susan the gentle and Queen Lucy the valiant."

"Well I have never heard of any of those 'king' or 'queens'," I reply mockingly. "And what are sons of Adam and daughters of Eve?"

"I can explain that later." I notice we come up to a small cabin that could fit 4-5 people. "So where are your parents? They must be pretty worried about you," Trumpkin says looking serious.

"Oh I don't have any they died when I was a baby," I say with a tear in my eye.

" well if you need to you can stay here if you need to," he replied opening the door. Inside there are more people. There was another man that is the same size as Trumpkin but with black hair and beard. There was also a badger looking creature.

"Oh Trumpkin you are late. What took you so long. Oh it seems we have a guest," the badger exclaimed looking up from the pot that he was standing over.

"Hello my name is Poppy," I introduce.

"Nice to meet you Poppy," the badger replies. "My name is Trufflehunter and this is Knikkabrick," he says gesturing to the other man.

"Poppy will be staying with us," Trumpkin explains. "She has nowhere else to go."

"Oh Trumpkin I never thought of you as the sensitive type," Knikkabrick exclaims.

"Anyway you came just in time," says Trufflehunter, "it is supper time."

"What kind of creature are you," Knikkabrick asks.

"C-creature," I respond. What does he mean what kind of creature? "I am not a creature I am human."

"Are you a Telmarine," Trufflehunter asks with slight fear in his eyes.

I get a confused look on my face. "What is a Telmarine," I ask.

"Oh child they are evil people who almost sent creatures like us into extinction," Trufflehunter explains gesturing for me to sit at a small wooden table. On the table were four spots for people to sit with a bowl and spoon and a vase with wilted flowers in it.

"These look like beautiful flowers," I say.

"Well they would be if any of us would care for them," Trumpkin said. I reach out and hold one of the wilted petals when I get a odd feeling in my stomach. My old pendent started glowing and it was as if the flowers got their second wind because the old wilted petals fell and new buds appeared blooming into flowers in colors I had never thought possible. "H-how did you do that," Trumpkin asked.

"I-I don't k-know," I respond, "I just had this weird feeling as I touched the old flowers and this happened."

"Could it be," I heard Nickabrick say under his breath. "T-the prophecy?"

"What prophecy," I ask.

"There was an old prophecy saying that a daughter of Eve would come with the power to control nature, and that she would save narnians from their doom."

For the next three years it was calm for all of us. I learned how to control the powers that I had that were given to me by my pendant. Trufflehunter taught me everything they knew about the kings and queens of old. But everything changed when I awoke to footsteps outside the house. And not footsteps like Trumpkin or Knickknack's like I was used to, no, they were human.


End file.
